gossip girl
by ballerinadoll9
Summary: It's sixth year, the best one yet! NEWTs, parties, and gossip. S has a new girlfriend who basically hates R. Will E and A interfere or will they be too busy with homework and modeling? You know I'll be watching, even if they aren't. Love, gossip girl.
1. gossip girl blog 1

A/N: Hey guys, I've been trying to figure out how to do a post-DH story on the next generation for ages when it finally hit me: gossip girl! I hope you enjoy it. Some of the characters are my own creations and by the third chapter you should know who everyone mentioned in this blog entry is…well, except for gossip girl that is, but I'm sure you figured that out. So if you've got an appetite for scandal and gossip, get ready for this new crazy series. And also a big thanks to Teddy.In.A.Nutshell for all her help and advice!  
-ballerinadoll9

* * *

**hey wizards!**

Welcome to the High Society lives of England's Wizarding World's most elite, where my magical friends and I all ride fast, stylish broomsticks and go to boarding schools to learn magic. We might not be the most normal people to you muggles, but we make up for it in Quidditch and O.W.L. scores. Our shit still smells but you'd never know because we can do charms that make our bathrooms smell like flowers, fruit, or whatever we're in the mood for.

As much as I hate to put away my new silver **Jimmy Choo** sandals, it's time to pull out the old **Hogwarts** uniforms and head to **Flourish and Blotts** for text books. But have no fear. It's our sixth year, and I can't imagine anything more exciting! N.E.W.T.s, parties, and plenty of gossip. Word on the street is that **S** has a new girlfriend who basically has it out for **R**. I smell a few cat fights on the way…unless, of course, **E** manages to save the day again. She really does have **S** wrapped around her little manicured pinky, doesn't she? Of course, we all know how **A** feels about the situation, but maybe it'll be his lucky year!

**Your e-owls **

Dear gossip girl,  
You know that kid, S? I saw his girlfriend the other day flirting with some guys at Diagon Alley. She's a real slut. I didn't think he'd go for that. Think he'll dump her?  
-hopeful 

Dear hopeful,  
Even if he does, don't stick to your name. He's got his eyes on someone else. Of course S is notorious for getting around, so it wouldn't surprise me either way.  
-GG

Dear Gossip Gurl,  
Are you ever going to tell us who you are?  
-curious

Dear curious,  
Of course I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. This year, I'll be the hot sixth year at all the parties, wink wink. Did you really think I'd give in?  
-GG

**Sightings**

**S** being dragged through clothing stores in **London** by his new girlfriend. **A** and **R** at **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes** in **Diagon Alley**, the latter of which was sporting a completely new wait-list **Prada** hobo bag that the rest of us are willing to kill for right now. **J** and **T** at a **Holyhead Harpies** charity benefit Quidditch game. **E** strolling through **New York City** in **Ralph Lauren**, her arms covered with shopping bags, acting like she owns the place. Of course, she does that anywhere she goes.

I can't wait to see everyone on Platform 9 ¾. If we're lucky, we'll see a bit of drama between our favorite Wizards and Witches, too.

You know you love me,

gossip girl


	2. like all good gossip, it started with

_**like all good gossip, it started with a guy**_

For most parents, the greatest time of the year has come: it's the time to ship your kids back to boarding school until the holidays. And what better way to celebrate than by showing up on the train platform to send them off?

"She won't get it through her freaking head that I refuse to take his last name!" Eleanor Hartman complained to her friends, staring at her mother through the compartment window. "I mean seriously-Eleanor _Applegates_? Ew. I can't even think it. I think a piece of me _died_ just _saying_ it."

"Oh, it can't be that bad," her best friend, Rose Weasley, assured her, throwing a quick glance out the window herself. "Do you really think he likes her this time or is it just a phase like the rest of them?" Eleanor followed her friend's gaze.

"I could break them up if you want," she said confidently.

"Yeah. Right. I don't want to get you into trouble the day term starts. This _is _sixth year, you know. You don't want your mum making you go back to the states for muggle school _now_."

"I'm sure Eleanor could get away with it," Charlotte Thomas said, blowing a few strands of dirty blond hair out of her eyes. "She's sneaky like that." It was true. Eleanor was probably the best person at making people miserable and getting away with it in the world. It wasn't like she did anything Dark Lord-worthy (at least in the Ministry's eyes) so no one paid it any attention.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I don't have to sabotage. I just have to tell Scorp what to do."

Of course the boy they were talking about was Scorpius Malfoy, one of the most sought after guys in their year at Hogwarts. His blond hair was perfect and his grey eyes made hearts melt. Of course, Rose would know having been in his first girlfriend in their third year, and so would Eleanor having watched him go through girl after girl over the years. But being his friend, she tended to notice, however, that none of them lasted as long or were as important to him as Rose.

Yeah, her and the rest of the student population.

"Don't worry about it," Rose sighed. "I'm sure he'll grow out of her just like all the others." Growing out of girls? If you say so, princess.

Eleanor rolled her eyes again. "I just hope Starr does okay by herself. Can you imagine living with my mum and _him_?" _Him_ was the object of Eleanor's mother's affection, Craig Applegates, who she'd met after moving her children from Ohio to New York City when she'd caught her husband cheating for, like, the fifth time that month. She and her new _friend_ had married this summer, and it had pissed Eleanor off _a lot_.

You see, Eleanor Hartman was the kind of girl who had been raised to make it look like the sun rose and set at the snap of her fingers. She'd lived in a fancy mansion in Ohio until her parents' divorce. Now her mum had remarried a complete loser. Then there was the fact that she'd broken up with the heart stopping, gorgeous James Potter a week before school let out and that now she was going to have a lot of extra homework thanks to her N.E.W.T. classes with no distraction. Everyone knew that watching her respond to stress was quite entertaining and it added fuel to the fire that was gossip.

Talk about messy.

"I heard it was a pregnancy scare," Amanda Bletchy told her group of Slytherin sixth year girls as they passed the compartment. "She ended up taking, like, a box of those morning after pills. That's why she was so weird during O.W.L. time. She just used studying as a cover up."

"Her mother's only letting her go back this year because of it," Sabrina Pucey pitched it. "She thought it would look too fishy if she didn't show up after it got out. Of course, we wouldn't have minded. It's bad enough that mudblood is from America, but she associates with the Malfoys. But we all figured they don't do anything normally these days, right?"

Yes, we've figured.

"Hey, guys." Al Potter, who had been cursed with one of the worst names possible, had most certainly not been cursed by looks. His jet black hair always looked windswept and unbelievably sexy, and if that didn't get you, his emerald green eyes were sure to win your heart. To his misfortune, though, they'd failed to sweep away the girl of his dreams the way his older brother's brown eyes had.

But everyone deserves a second chance, don't they?

"Hi, Al," Eleanor greeted, watching as her mother and sister walked through the barrier after her step dad. "Have a good summer?" Translation: is your brother doing anyone else?

"It was alright," he said sitting down across from her. "Boring really. The most we did was fork Rose's lawn. And even then were only helping my dad, but it was still fun."

Rose laughed. "You should have seen Mum's face. She was ready to kill."

The rest of the trip passed quickly with the four of them sharing stories of what they'd done over the summer, the most interesting by far being that Eleanor's sister, Starr, had gotten so drunk she'd nearly hooked up with one of her cousins at the wedding. Of course, thanks to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and extendable ears, most of the train knew what they'd been up to.

"Rose, I'm rubbing off on you. You skipped the Prefect meeting!" Eleanor said when the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmede Station. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'll just get the password from Maddie later. If anyone asks, I was sick."

"Nice. Grab Rigby for me, will you?" Eleanor asked Al, tucking the heel of her gold ballet flat around her foot while holding the train for balance.

Al grabbed Eleanor's Yorkie Terrier, a Christmas present from James last year, named Rigby and handed the dog to her mum. "If you're not careful, you'll spoil that thing," he said, watching as the dog was bundled up in a little Burberry plaid jacket and Gucci collar.

"Too late," she said with a smile. "Walk on my left so no one sees her," she said, tucking Rigby under her left arm and hiding it beneath her cloak. "Are you ready, Rose?"

Rose smeared a coat of Chanel lip gloss on her lips, eyeing Scorp and his girlfriend angrily. "Yeah. I'm definitely ready."

"Let's go," Charlotte said and they started walking towards the carriages. Just as they were passing Scorp and his new friends, Rose stumbled. Charlotte tried to keep her from falling and bumped into Eleanor, making her drop Rigby, who started barking. Al tried to grab her but she moved, so he ran into the train. A few onlookers laughed.

Oh yes, ready you are.

In an attempt to clean up the mess, Eleanor whistled for Rigby, who ran into her arms, and dragged Rose to the carriages hoping the others would follow.

At least someone's got their head out of the clouds.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews last chapter! Update coming soon. Happy New Year! 


	3. d doesn't always come before e

A/N: I must say, your reviews are awesome. But remember, reviews make Gossip Girl happy. And when Gossip Girl's happy, she tells me the latest dirt on Hogwarts. And when that happens, I update, so the more review, the happier GG is, and the quicker I get updates for you all!

But before I bore you all to death with my unshared knowledge of the juiciest and not so best kept secrets of Hogwarts, on with the show!

* * *

_**d doesn't always come before e**_

"So this will be the year we get paid back for making fun of the O.W.L. kids last year," Denise Finnigan said, twirling a strand of noodle-curled dark brown hair around her finger. "Why do we even have to take the N.E.W.T.s if we're applying everywhere _before_ we take them?"

Denise Finnigan was never much of a whiner, but her experience in failed attempts at winning the love of her best friend, James Potter, the biggest thing since Dumbledore himself minus the gay, and watching a line of bitchy girls run in and out of his life had taught her that this was the right approach.

Bitchy girls _are_ whiny, after all.

"I know," said Trent Thomas, older brother to Charlotte Thomas. "What does St. Mungo's or the Ministry or wherever think when they accept these brilliant students and then see they bombed their exams?"

It was true. The seventh year students of Hogwarts applied in winter to various places like St. Mungo's and the Ministry for jobs, acted like angels until they got accepted, and then totally goofed off for the rest of the year. It was obvious that these three would be the same as those before them.

"Yeah, my dad didn't even go for his seventh year, and he's head of the Auror Department," James said dryly. "But naturally Mum and him _made_ me come this year."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be worth it," Trent said wickedly. "Remember all those end of the year parties we crashed last year?"

We remember all right.

The carriage halted to a stop in front of the open gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Trent hopped out followed by James, who held out his hand for Denise. Is she doing something right for once? Well, she seemed to be as the two of them held hands halfway up the walk to the castle. In fact, people were staring and whispering new rumors to one another as they passed.

At least until the infamous voice of Eleanor found its way out of the crowd.

"I can't believe he didn't even say hi to us! We walked-well tripped-right past him, and all he did was glance at us." She frowned. "What have we done? I talked to him, like, a million times this summer and he doesn't even have the decency to-"

Denise found herself turning to face Eleanor with her hands on her hips. "Maybe you wouldn't be so disappointed if you dropped the toddler mindset and realized the world doesn't revolve around you." Eleanor drew in a stiff breath and straightened her spine. Looks like a show down. Look out, John Wayne.

"Maybe you should keep your fat mouth shut and your nose out of important matters." Rigby growled in agreement. "And there's one more thing. Before I can take you and your insults seriously," she said with a smirk down at Denise's Payless black flip flops, "change your shoes. Or at least get a pedicure."

Denise was going to say more, but Rose pulled her away, followed closely by Charlotte and Al, who fell back to talk to the other three.

"Sorry about her," Charlotte said, hugging her older brother.

"Yeah, she's had an eventful summer," Al said. "Her mum just married that Applegates guy and she's got a whole bunch of drama going on with her new stepsister and…well, the usual, too."

"So? She still doesn't have the right to take it out on the rest of us."

Doesn't she, though?

"That's just Eleanor," Al told Denise. "You'll get used to it…eventually." She rolled her eyes. That wasn't the first time someone had told her.

People always stared at James and Al. Always. But who wouldn't? Two amazingly gorgeous brothers? How often does that happen at Hogwarts? Well, it may be more often than you think, but they never had guys that hot, so two was an even rarer find. When they entered the Great Hall, every female in the room stopped and stared, occasionally giggling to their group of friends who were all thinking the same things.

This year, however, the guys looked too. Charlotte was exotic in that French-model-who-wears-weird-stuff that-looks-trendy way. Her dirty blond bangs were cut super short across her forehead and she wore leggings and dance wear along with weird floaty skirts that looked out of the ordinary on anyone else. Today, her uniform was complimented by scarlet leggings that only reached her knees and a matching red silk Wanda Sehr scarf tied around her hips. Wanda Sehr was one of the hottest designers in the Wizarding world and Charlotte was somehow distantly related so she always looked cool with free samples and gifts.

Denise was exotic to Hogwarts, too, but in a normal way. She had the California style that included a sea shell choker necklace, Hollister clothes year round, and a deep tan. Most guys were infatuated with her at first, but her apparent lack of tolerance for most hormone-driven sixteen-year-olds had driven most back to the sidelines.

Al took a seat halfway down the table next to Scorp, who had somehow beaten him inside. Charlotte ran off to gossip with some of her other friends and Scorp's girlfriend was at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey," the blond greeted. "Where are the girls?"

We were all just wondering ourselves.

Naturally, as if on cue, Eleanor and Rose appeared in the doorway of the Great Hall, which was nearly deserted now that most had taken their seats. The Hall went completely silent for a few seconds as people watched Eleanor glide slowly down the aisle between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to her seat with admiration. The entrance made

"Wow," Scorp said, impressed. "She's even got the Slytherins watching now. And they hate muggle borns."

Alphabetically, my friends, D comes before E. But it looks like Hogwarts hasn't been following the rules-or at least Eleanor hasn't been. Look out, E, the seventh years just might put you in your place.

* * *

A/N: I think it's on the short side but I felt bad about not reviewing for the past few days. I've got some updates coming as soon as I can get them up though now that I have exams the week after next…but I'm sure I can work something out. Remember, GG loves reviews and so do I! Until the next chapter.-ballerinadoll9


	4. gossip girl blog 2

A/N: Well, I told you GG's terms and you delivered. I'm shocked I got so many reviews so fast…and to reward you, we're keeping our end of the deal. Well, at least for now. You'd better hope Eleanor and Scorp don't start persuading us to their ways of self-centered trickery. But don't worry: you're safe for now. Especially if your reviews continue to be as lovely has they've been so far (kudos, guys, you've been cheering me up).-ballerinadoll9

Disclaimer: I've been meaning to make up for lack of since like two chapters ago. I don't own Harry Potter or anything related sadly. I don't own Gossip Girl, either, although Blair Waldorf and Bellatrix Lestrange are some of the coolest people I've ever read about (he he). Now you see where Eleanor gets it from. Speaking of which, at least I own _her_, right?

* * *

**hey wizards!**

**Cat fights or cat and mouse chase?**

For those of us lucky enough to see that little display of spite, jealousy and hatred earlier this evening, we all have a question to ask ourselves: whose side are we on? Because things are going to get ugly, and as influential as these girls are, you're bound to get caught up in the middle somehow. But where your loyalty lies may depend on what game these girls are playing: cat fighting or a cat and mouse chase? Meow, meow. I'll make sure my side's the winning team, and I'd advise you to do the same.

**Your e-owls:**

Dear gossip girl,  
I heard that girl who used to date Potter got knocked up and she had her kid over the summer. That's why she was all bitchy today. He was too busy with her to see his own kid. And she's a total slut, too, so there's no proof it's his. She slept with at least three guys when she was on vacation over Christmas.  
-infoguy

Dear infoguy,  
I've also heard that she invented a broomstick that can get you outside the galaxy in three days. Providing you don't run out of oxygen, that is. But who knows-maybe some rumors _are_ scandals in disguise.  
-GG

Dear GG,  
This kid in my house told me we're getting some special gay lessons from the M.O.M. this year. Like, they wanna brainwash us and make us all "pro muggle relations" and crap. I've got nothing against it, but isn't that what Muggle Studies is for? I mean in one course we have to learn their music from like the past fifty years. Just thought you'd like to know.  
-babyg313

Dear babyg313,  
Interesting name. But the best (and only good) part of those classes is we get to take a trip at the end. I think we go camping. Campfire songs anyone? (Incase you didn't get that, don't assume I don't know something just because it's not posted.)  
-GG

**Sightings**

**J**, **T**, and **D** hanging in the **Gryffindor Common Room** after hours. **S** and new girlfriend using his Prefect time to have a nice little rendezvous. **E** instant messaging her sister late into the night-it _is_ six hours earlier there-in a new pair of **Juicy Couture** sweats. You'd think someone with her breeding and fashion sense would wear something other than sweats to bed. **R** retiring early with one of her new text books. **A** finishing his unfinished D.A.D.A. essay from this summer.

**And one more thing**

It's sixth year. I hope you didn't forget to pack your party supplies before you came back. Get a good night's sleep because it's probably the last you'll get for awhile-especially if our Quidditch team comes through. And you know they will.

You know you love me,

gossip girl


	5. for once, lecture hall is anything

**_for once, lecture hall is anything but boring_**

"Class, class, your attention, please!" Professor Flitwick stood at the front of his large lecture hall that held up to fifty students when they practiced charms and two hundred when they were forced to sit and listen to boring Ministry people talk to them. Currently, it was the latter.

"I'm thinking we should have gone with the blue, but she insisted on red because it went best with all of the bride's maid's coloring. But, like, a silk electric blue type of color would have been fine, don't you think?" Maddie Andrews leaned over her table to look at a picture of Eleanor with the wedding party of her mother's past celebration.

"Yeah, you totally could have gotten away with it. It would have brought out your eyes."

Eleanor smiled. "Exactly, so why should I downplay myself just so everyone else can look good. Or at least their best."

Charlotte grabbed the picture from her hands and bit her thumbnail. "You look good in red, though."

"But red's more of a wintry color. Why wear it in August?"

"Students!" barked the voice of Headmistress McGonagall. Everyone scampered to their seats (Rose was just entering the room) and the noise died completely.

"What'd I miss?" she asked Eleanor, who was pulling her thick brown curls into a high-maintenance ponytail.

"Nothing good. No one's been a slutty flirt; no one's divulged any scandals-"

"I meant about the presentation," Rose giggled.

Eleanor smiled slyly. "Like I said, you didn't miss anything good. Oh, wait, I digress," she said with a pout. "Scorp's girlfriend is being a slut. She flirted with, like, half the guys here just as she was walking in the door. She wore fishnets with her skirt. Who does that in September?"

"Since today is Friday," McGonagall said glaring at the few remaining talkers, "we see no reason to give our older students real lessons because we know none of your homework would be completed and you will not properly adjust to your knew schedule if you have a weekend between your first two days of classes. So today, I am here to present to you the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who will be explaining the extra lessons you will be given this year."

A few students clapped as the Minister stood up while most others whispered to their friends or stared vacantly into space. Eleanor flicked the back of Al's head, who turned around annoyed. "Are we doing this all morning?" she complained.

"No, we get something to do though. We have to come back with it after lunch." Eleanor groaned. "I'm sure it'll be easy. You know all about Muggles, anyway, remember?" It was with a great huff that she leaned back in her chair and glared at the Minister for the next thirty minutes.

* * *

"I think you should put black underneath," Lily heard her cousin Molly say. She was barely paying attention to what the Minister was saying.

"I like it just red, thanks very much," she said, snatching her waist-long hair out of her friends. Lily looked just like her mother from her red hair to her brown eyes to her freckles, spit and image. She pulled her hair over her other shoulder to keep it from being messed with and stared down at her new black Louis Vuitton pumps. Ever since her older brother had dumped her best friend's older sister, things had been awkward between them. In fact, they hadn't seen each other all summer and only exchanged hellos the night before. Amy, said best friend, was currently sitting one row down all the way at the other end, fingering the brown strands of hair that were identical to her older sister's.

"Whatever," Molly said, rolling her eyes. "If you're going to get annoyed with me, don't hang out with me anymore." Lily ignored her and instead sent her father, the infamous Harry Potter, a chipper 'good morning' via text.

Maybe the girl needs to take up sudoku?

And then how could she tell him good morning and not her mother? Or James? Or Al? Once she'd finished wishing the whole Potter/Weasley clan a nice morning (even the ones who only saw her on the holidays and pinched her cheeks like she was five), she sent texts to everyone in her year with a phone good morning. Then there was Trent and Charlotte and Denise and Scorp, all friends of her brothers who all deserved greetings as well. And finally there was one. Lily really hated to leave anyone out, but she'd even texted Amy, so it would be completely rude not to text Eleanor…right? I mean, her brother had dumped her for no apparent reason but that didn't mean they couldn't still be friends, did it?

With a sigh of defeat, she hit send and stuffed her phone back into her bag in hopes that it wouldn't cause any trouble.

A little too late, don't you think?

* * *

"If he goes on any longer, I'm going to kill myself," Denise said to Trent and James, who were both nearly asleep.

"I would have if you hadn't woken me up. Probably would have drowned in drool," Trent said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

James laughed. "Sick!" A few people turned to see what was going on but just looked annoyed. Except for the swooning girls, of course. It's pretty hard to shake them. James laughed and scanned the rest of the room…only to find the girl he'd been trying to forget all summer.

Did he really think he could avoid her at a boarding school, of all places?

Eleanor's eyes wandered and met his for moment. The bored look on her face faded to blankness. They sat like that for a moment, staring at each other. James's breath was caught in his throat. He was feeling a bit spontaneous at the moment-

"Thank you for your kind attention this morning. There are assistants at each exit with something for you to do over the weekend. Everyone take one and the instructions are included." The student body, years four through seven, stretched and yawned, simultaneously bursting into pent up conversation, breaking the pair out of their trance.

"Photo op!" Charlotte screeched, throwing an arm around Rose and the other around Eleanor and snapping a picture.

"What's that for?" Eleanor asked, smoothing down her hair.

"My cousin, that designer, she and I bonded over the summer and she wanted me to take tons of pics this year so she can see what life's like as a youth." That would explain the dangling red leaf earrings, wouldn't it?

Rose rolled her eyes. "What is this assignment we have to do? It's just going to be extra homework after all those classes we have to take this year. I don't know how I'm ever going to balance extra lessons."

"You'll do fine," Eleanor snapped. "You're smart. You are an overachiever. We overachievers can do anything, especially since we're magic." She pulled her Coach messenger bag over her shoulder and glided her way to the door, where there were already two lines of students waiting of the assignment.

"Any idea what we have to do?" Al asked, coming up behind Rose in line.

"Not at all. I just hope it's not-"

"Hey, guys!" Scorp said appearing at the end of the line across from them. Speak of the devil.

Rose would normally have been polite enough to say hello, but she was trying to ignore the fact that his girlfriend had a huge pile of hair topped on her head in an unorganized bun-slash-ponytail thing. But of course, Eleanor wouldn't have that.

"It looks like she's got a pineapple on her head," she whispered and Rose giggled, getting a death glare from the orange-haired girl.

"Guys, this is Christine McLaggen. She's in Ravenclaw, you might know her."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "You mean you've been ditching me all summer for this-"

"Oh my gosh, I love your hair!" Denise exclaimed, bringing up the rear of Scorp's line. Eleanor gaped in shock. James avoided looking anywhere near her. Poor girl, trapped in a tacky nightmare.

Christine beamed. "Thanks. It's really easy. It would look great with your hair!" Al took the opportunity to talk to Eleanor, who was going to turn green any moment.

"So did you fall asleep? I know you didn't drool or it'd be in my hair," he said running his hand over his head, trying to flatten the sexy mess that was his Grecian god hair. Eleanor snapped back into reality.

"Not quite. I think I counted two hundred and sixty-five quills around the room. Fifty-two pairs of tacky earrings." Al laughed.

"I got three thousand five hundred and sixty-eight bricks on the right wall. Until I got cut off, but it's not like I really needed the number."

"Eleanor, the line's moving," Rose said, dragging her to the front where people had somehow mysteriously disappeared.

"And I have to go ask the headmistress about my internet connection around here. See you guys later," Eleanor said before grabbing her assignment and heading to the gargoyle statue.

"An iPod?" Rose said curiously when she'd left the hall with Al and Charlotte. "What are we supposed to-oomph!" In her examination of the musical Muggle device, she failed to notice an electric blue plastic sandal strap that had been held out in front of her.

"Oops, my bad!" Christine giggled falsely, leaving before Scorp could realize she was missing.

"Wait, she was wearing fishnets with flip flops?" Charlotte said, unconcerned with Rose's minor injury.

"Twice in twenty-four hours. I should watch that," she told Al, leading the other two to the Great Hall. "Well, at least Scorp didn't see it this time," she mumbled to herself.

But, of course, he should know by the end of lunch. Hogwarts had an infamous chain of gossipers, after all.

* * *

A/N: My mid-terms have been completed! Hallelujah! I'm so sorry I've been away (Gossip Girl has been chomping at the bit, so to speak, to get going again). Regular updating should be back in place soon, especially since I have most of tomorrow to write (thank god for records day). But reviews do bring out more "current events" from GG. I'm just saying...lol until the next update, my lovely readers! 


	6. e and r experience major drama

A/N: I've been writing this chapter for like two weeks-yikes! So I'm home sick today (cough sniffle cough) and I decided to finish it and make it super long to make up for lack of updates.

I'd like to clear up some things brought to my attention by a few reviews...Firstly, the N.E.W.T.s. This has become a major concern. I realize they don't have N.E.W.T. testing until seventh year, but sixth year is when Hogwarts students start N.E.W.T. level classes (Ron said so in HBP).

And please remember-the majority of students have grown up with some Muggle influence, if not from their families from their new friends at Hogwarts. Which explains the majority of Muggle clothing brands and morning after pills. In case I didn't mention, Eleanor is Muggle born. She's also very rich and one of the most talked about girls at Hogwarts, if not the most. She has access to all things Muggle _and_ magic-morning after pills included (I'm not saying she took them and I'm not saying she didn't). Hogwarts probably went through a bit of remodeling since the Battle of Hogwarts so, for convenience, one of the things they get is a lecture hall.

And lastly, my favorite. Who is the elite? The elite is a combination of a few key groups-the famous, the rich, and the pure bloods. The pure bloods are the smallest section of the elite. There are enough people like Al and Eleanor at Hogwarts-who are both considered elite because of their money and fame-to cancel out pure blood being the main factor. And instead of new money and old money rivaling, there's pure blood and, well not pure blood rivaling. Of course, all the so-called "friends" have enough problems to worry about rivaling groups.

And to singer154-your review made me laugh (in a good way!). I don't know how I keep track of them...but I love my characters and I don't know how I'd get by without them.

Disclaimer: I've been slacking on these. I don't own Harry Potter, got it?

* * *

_**e and r experience major drama**_

"Eleanor!" Charlotte exclaimed Saturday morning when she found the dark haired girl sitting alone by the lake, watching the Giant Squid swimming.

Eleanor smiled and stuffed her phone in her Marc tote. "Hey, Charlotte. What's up?"

"I've got news for you," the blond said, hands on her hips. "What do you think of modeling?"

"Uh..." Eleanor wasn't sure what to say. "I don't know."

"Well, would you like to model, Eleanor?"

"Me? Model?" Eleanor had heard many strange things in her time, but she was sure this made the top ten. Of course, most of the male population of Hogwarts would be more than thrilled to have an excuse to own a picture of her.

"Yes, you. I sent my cousin that picture of us yesterday, right? And I guess she's doing a spread in The Quibbler, my grandpa's magazine, and she said you'd totally be right for her line."

Eleanor stared blankly at her. "Uh, sure. I'll do it."

Charlotte squealed. "Awesome! I can't wait to tell Wanda, she'll be psyched! You'll have to come with me tomorrow at five. The shoot starts at six and they want to get you all made up and stuff. Not that you need it." Nope. Eleanor doesn't need anyone telling her how to look. And the bad part is she knows.

"Cool. Have you seen Rose today? She wasn't in bed this morning and I didn't see her at breakfast."

Charlotte shrugged. "Nope. She's probably in the library. You know how she is." Why Eleanor hadn't already checked there, she didn't know. She and Rose were best friends. Of all the people not to look where she most likely was, she wasn't the likely candidate. "I didn't see you stop in for breakfast, anyway," Charlotte said suspiciously.

"I wasn't hungry. I usually get sick if I eat very much in the morning."

Charlotte looked shell shocked. "Oh." Hmm...could her friend even be believing those rumors?

"Right. Well, thanks." With a few words of parting, Eleanor headed for the library while Charlotte hurried off to inform the rest of Hogwarts with Eleanor's eating habits.

Looks like we've got a scandal on our hands.

* * *

"Excuse me." Rose looked up from her book for the source of light blockage, which very conveniently happened to be Christine. 

"Hello. It's Christine, right?" Rose asked, trying to be polite. Today the girl's bright orange hair was tied into a normal ponytail. She was wearing a pair of white Miss Witchy short shorts and a blue and white striped tank top. "Going sailing?" Rose joked.

"No, although Scorp promised to teach me how when he goes to some distant island over holiday break. I was actually hoping to talk to you." Rose felt slightly uncomfortable based on Christine's tone.

"Um, okay, shoot."

"I don't like you." Rose stared blankly. Most of Scorp's girlfriends weren't on speaking terms with her while they dated him, even to tell her they hated her guts for setting the standards they were expected to meet.

"Okay."

Christine scowled. "I really don't like you. If I could, I'd get you expelled, but you're not only smart but rich and related to people with connections so you'd find a way back in." She narrowed her eyes. "You, Rose Weasley, are a spoiled bitch. You think just because your mummy and daddy give you anything you want, so will everyone else. Well, some of us are above that and refuse to hand over what's rightly ours. In my case, it's Scorpius. If you go anywhere near him, I swear to Merlin-well, it won't be anything you're likely to forget, I'll tell you that much. And even if you do try stealing him, it'd be a waste of time. I've got ways to, um, keep him in line that far surpass your methods, I'm sure." Rose inferred that like her clothes, Christine was very bold and slutty. But she didn't need a lecture to learn this. Sometimes, appearances are everything.

"Trust me, Christine," Rose said sweetly. "If I wanted to take him from you, I'd have had him by now."

Christine opened her mouth to retort rudely. "Rose, there you are!" Eleanor appeared as if from thin air in her white Stella McCartney sundress and gold Jimmy Choo sandals, a pair of black oversize sunglasses on her head making her look effortlessly stunning. "Oh my god, I have so much to tell you! Oh, hey, Kristen."

"It's _Christine_-"

"There's going to be a party this afternoon in the Hufflepuff common room that we totally have to at least make an appearance to," Eleanor continued without acknowledging Christine.

"Oh. Sure, totally."

"Well, let's go primp then!" Eleanor exclaimed, grabbing Rose by the arm and dragging her to Gryffindor's dormitories. "See ya, Kristen!"

* * *

"Dude," Trent said, waving his hand in front of James's face. "Anybody home?" 

"Uh...yeah, sorry." Looks like the infallible James Potter was caught daydreaming...about his ex?

"If you're going to stare at her all day, why'd you dump her?" James looked affronted.

"I'm not staring. I just zoned out." So why is the dumper having closure problems?

"And just happened to be staring in her direction? By complete coincidence?"

James smiled (much to the delight of the room's female population). "Exactly. Hey, Lily."

Lily looked exasperated as she approached her brother and his friend (who she used to have a crush on-deja vu, or what?).

"Hey." She held out her iPod. "What are we supposed to do with these?"

"Tisk, tisk," James said. "Don't you read directions?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I did, but how are we supposed to turn them on? This stuff doesn't work here. There's too much magic in the atmosphere."

"Lily, Lily, Lily," Trent said, shaking his head. "Don't they teach you kids anything these days? All you need is a simple charm. It makes this bubble thing around whatever you're using and keeps the magic from interfering. How do you think Eleanor keeps up with her laptop?"

"It's not a bubble thing," Denise said seating herself between the boys. "It reflects the magic, doesn't it?"

"Well whatever it does, does it work?" Lily asked. "James? Hello-oh?"

"Just leave him be," Trent said. "He's, um, 'zoning out.'"

Denise didn't want to let James be. But in her situations, who wouldn't distract the guy they love from his fantasies about the girl he likes? "I heard she's pregnant again."

"Who? Eleanor?" James asked in disbelief. "I didn't know there was a first time."

"Oh, that's right. I forget who I'm talking to." Denise flipped her hair back, nearly hitting Trent in the face, and proceeded to tell James the tale. "Everyone thought she was pregnant when summer started and that's why you dumped her. Why did you dump her, by the way?" Just what everyone else is wondering.

"So why do they think she's pregnant now?" James asked to avoid the question.

"Charlotte said she told her she's been getting morning sickness. She didn't eat breakfast today because she can't keep anything down." Lily laughed.

"I doubt she's knocked up. It's Eleanor, remember? She's too high maitenence for teen pregnancy. Besides, she's doing a modeling thing tomorrow. I don't think they'd want her in a shoot if she were eating for two."

"Sounds more like an eating disorder to me," Trent said. "You throw up, you get your picture taken."

Denise laughed. "It's not funny," James said. "Eating disorders are serious. Don't joke about it."

"I'm so sorry, I forgot serious was your middle name," Trent joked.

"Right. Because I've never heard that one before." Sadly, James noticed that Eleanor had disappeared, so he stood to make his exit.

"Where are you going?" Denise asked while a group of fourth year girls watched as though wondering the same thing.

"I need to concentrate," he answered. James liked music and all, but it was hard for him to listen to it when a group of people were talking to you. The model ex-girlfriend and the room full of admirers probably didn't help much either. Of course, that was nothing compared to awkwardly running into said model ex-girlfriend on his way up to his room on the stairs. Can you say 'after school special drama'?

"Uh...hey."

Eleanor was in shock. "Hey," she managed to choke out. "Um...have you seen your brother?" she asked. "We're all supposed to be going to some party tonight and I can't find him anywhere..."

"Oh. Um, well I haven't seen him since breakfast this morning and we didn't really talk then so I have no idea."

The brunette nodded. "Oh. Okay." The awkward silence mounted.

"Look, Eleanor," James said finally. "I know things are...weird to say the least." Eleanor let out a small forced laugh. "But...I don't know. It's just frustrating trying to avoid each other. Maybe we could try to be friends. Or at least be civil."

She continued to avoid his eyes and laughed to herself. Eleanor had never gotten-or given, for that matter-the let's-be-friends speech. In her opinion, being friends was another way of saying "let's smile and pretend we were never anything more than classmates to each other so we don't look bad, okay?" But, despite her beliefs, she nodded.

"Yeah. I think we could work something out."

James sighed in relief. "Cool."

"Well, I'd better get going if I'm going to find Al before midnight." Without another word, Eleanor hurried off and was gone before James could say anything to make to her come back.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. I'll try to get up something before the weekend. If not, I'll be back on Monday. Trust me-this time, I've got the other chapter half written already-ha ha! And I have a question... 

I'm outlining the rest of this story now and the sequel (a possibility if you guys think it's a good idea) even though this story's far from being over and I want to know how you feel about the characters and plots and ships, etc. I want to know mostly what ship(s) you really, really want to see, the ones you don't, and anything at all that you hate or love (or both) about the characters. And I could really use names for Wizard fashion labels. I've got a few, but they're all really lame (I'm not going to beat around the bush here).

Well, that's all. I give you all a gold star for reading-peace!  
-ballerinadoll9


	7. a attends another boring party

_  
_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Gossip Girl aren't mine or I'd be one rich lady. Ha ha ha!  
_

* * *

_

_**a attends yet another boring party**_

_At least the Hufflepuffs came up with a good way to use their iPods_, Al thought when he entered the basement dorms. The loyal students had busted out a set of speakers and hooked it up in place of a DJ. An old Justin Timberlake song was playing, one that Eleanor obviously knew since she was bobbing her head slightly and tapping her feet to his left.

"I could have sworn Mum said this guy was in a boy band," Rose said, making no effort to dance whatsoever.

Eleanor had on a pair of Wizard Republic sunglasses but he could sense that she was rolling her eyes. "He went solo like before we were even born. Like Lennon and McCartney."

"Except that McCartney formed his own band," Scorp said, shoving his way through the crowd toward them. "Shouldn't you be in bed, Hartman? Models need their beauty sleep."

"Please, it's not even ten yet. I barely got any sleep this summer since I was too busy partying, and look at me now." If it wouldn't have been totally obvious of him, Al would have agreed with her. She looked stunning for all the drama she'd been putting up with recently, much less partying every night in the Big Apple. "Do you like the dress I picked out for Rose?"

The boys turned to view Rose's bright blue empire waisted mini dress, paired with gold gladiator sandals and chandelier earrings. "Well, I'm no fashion expert, but I think it's cute," Scorp said.

"I had three people ask me already who makes it," Rose said, "but it's really an old evening gown I got at some thrift store a couple months ago. I had to take off about two feet worth of cloth, but it's totally worth it."

"I'll say," said a Hufflepuff seventh year. "Wanna dance?"

Rose shrugged. "Why not?" she said and followed him to the dance floor as 'Sugar, We're Goin' Down' started blaring through the speakers. Scorp watched them go.

"Where's _your_ girlfriend?" Al asked and Eleanor peered at Scorp over her glasses, eager for an answer.

"She said she was going back to her dorm because it was way too crowded." Eleanor smirked and pushed her glasses up on her head.

"I like how you totally avoided using her name. What, is there trouble on the love boat? Again?"

"Don't be so full of it El," Scorp said rolling his eyes. "You're the one who brought their dog as a date."

Eleanor glared from behind her glasses. "Rigby is not my date. She is being culturally enriched, and if you'll excuse me, I'm going to enrich her on the dance floor right now." She did just that, Rigby wagging her tail to the beat.

"Well, that just leaves us then," Scorp said clapping Al on the shoulder. "Desserted at a washed up party. We should just head off to the kitchens and swipe some fire whiskey, call it a night. Whadd'ya say?"

"Uh..." He glanced over where Eleanor was now dancing with Maddie and a group of Ravenclaws, wondering what the chances were of making any progress if he stayed.

"You know," Scorp said lowly, "you could just talk to James. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He's got that seventh year hanging all over him now anyway." Al glared at him. "Come on, this is pure insanity. He wouldn't care. And I could talk to her if you want. She always listens to me."

"Scorp," Al said, "I know you're trying to help, but really, just give it a rest." Scorp shook his head but forgot the situation when a pair of giggling fifth years walked by in nearly see-through mini dresses.

"Well, so much for being washed up. I will talk to you later," he told Al following after the girls.

"See ya'," Al called before heading off to the kitchens to sneak some drinks for the after party that was sure to happen in their dorm room later. He only hoped Scorp would bring one guest in particular for the festivities. Oh la la.

* * *

A/N: It's short, I know, but I will make it up to you. I meant to update Friday but this wasn't done and today was another down day since I was bedridden by my illness coughs dramatically. Anyway, here it is and I will be back later this week with Lily's much more exciting take on the party and Eleanor's modeling extravaganza (if not Friday, then early next week). So keep up the talk in my absence, guys, and karma will be good to you in gossip land.  
-ballerinadoll9


	8. old and new flames are reacquainted

A/N: Wow. It's been a long time, huh? Okay, next chapter coming tomorrow, or Saturday, I swear; it depends on whether I have any company. Until then, there's this (and if you think that the other electricity explanation was real, I'm sorry, but the REAL one is in here).

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or GG. I do, however, own Eleanor, which makes me very happy since she's one of my favorites. :p

* * *

**_old (and new) flames are reacquainted_**

Lily was bored. Extremely bored. In the normal world, she'd be excited to attend the first big party of the year. In the world in which she had no one to talk to but her annoying family members, she was counting down the minutes until she could get out. After all, you have a required amount of time to stay at functions out of politeness, especially when you've got a name to protect...or one on the rise.

Expertly slipping away from her cousin (she'd had practice at family functions) she edged towards the exit, when she bumped into someone familiar.

"Oh, hey, Lily," Eleanor said, flashing a sisterly smile. The two had spent summers in the same buildings many times before and knew each other very well, but since the breakup (which was a complete mystery to Lily), things had been extremely awkward and their time together more limited. As in they never saw each other.

"Listen, I got your text earlier today," Eleanor apologized. "I would have replied but I thought I'd just catch you around, plus it was, like, a day later." She rolled her newly de-sun glassed brown eyes. "How have you been?"

Lily shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Oh, you know...nothing out of the ordinary." She didn't get why Eleanor was so upbeat all the time, especially around her. She glanced around furtively to make sure James wouldn't see. It would be a pain to having a big fight with her older brother over something like this, especially when he was the one she borrowed all of her extra shoe money from.

"Did you just get here? It's totally awesome now because it's really starting to pick up. I mean, at first there was just dancing and talking, but I guess someone had some fire whiskey lying around, so now everyone's playing those entertaining drinking games that guys are stupid enough to play. And Scorp said Al was stopping by the kitchens on his way back to the dorm, so I think I'm gonna catch him and grab some stuff to bring back." The older girl smiled at the younger one. "I'd hang around if I were you; it's going to be crazy. You won't want to miss it."

Lily granted her a small smile. "Yeah, I think I'm going to hang around for a bit."

Eleanor smiled. "Super. I'll-"

"Hey, Lil, what are you-" James stopped short when he realized his ex was standing there with his sister as well. Lily looked back and forth between the two.

"Hey, you never showed me how to work the iPod," Lily said finally, breaking the silence that had fallen over the trio. Eleanor raised her eyebrows.

"You just have to turn it on."

"But it won't work here. There are a bunch of charms and stuff that will interfere, so you have to do like a bubble charm or something." Eleanor laughed.

"You really believed me?" she asked James. He nodded quietly and Eleanor laughed again. "Don't listen to him. Last year, I started doing all of my Muggle school classes on line and he asked why it was I could use my laptop. Well, I thought he new perfectly well since his dad is head of the department, that they have Aurors here every weekend so they can decrease the amount of security charms they use. It's so they can't be detected easily or something. So I sarcastically told him it was a special magic-repellent spell, and I didn't think he was stupid enough to believe me."

"How was I supposed to know?" James said crossly.

"Well, magic-repellent spell contradicts itself too much, I was sure it'd be a dead giveaway." James laughed this time with her. Lily watched the pair sadly. Why the hell would they break up? She was sure if they'd been together still, they'd be spending the party alone in some corner, talking and laughing like this.

"So, what were we talking about?" Eleanor asked, realizing again that they were surrounded by gossip hungry eavesdroppers.

"You were about to find Al so he could get us some more food," Lily said dryly.

"Oh, I totally forgot! I'd better run so I don't miss him. I'll see you guys later," she said quickly and excused herself. Lily looked at James.

"What?" She continued to give him her knowing look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know why," Lily said. "It's so annoying that you dumped her, for reasons still unknown to man, and then go back and flirt with her like nothing every happened. What's worse is she goes along with it, even though she should hate you. So the reason must have been trivial." James glared at her. Not the normal nosy-sister glare, but the stop-asking-me-you-annoying-bitch look he reserved for everyone else who asked.

"We're done here," he told her walking away.

"No we're not. You know I'll just bug you about it later!" she yelled as he disappeared.

* * *

"Al, hey! Wait up!" Eleanor shrieked when she finally caught up with him six flights of stairs later. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh, really?" Al asked shocked. "What's up?"

"Someone said you were going to the kitchens, and they need some food and stuff, and I was going to see if you wouldn't mind helping me take some down there." She took a deep breath since the running had exhausted her fashionably dressed body. "What did you leave for anyway?"

Al shrugged. "It was getting kind of boring," he said. "I was up late last night so it didn't help much. I was just going to relax in the common room."

Eleanor smiled. "That sounds like more fun. Do you mind if I join you?"

Al felt slightly elated. "Oh, sure. If you don't have to get back, that is."

"Oh, don't worry; they'll get by without me. Besides, I already told the kitchen elves to send it down if I wasn't back in twenty minutes." Eleanor laced her arm through his. "Come on, we haven't hung out in so long. You owe me."

A smile spread across Al's face. "Alright. If you insist."

Eleanor smiled back and pulled him towards Gryffindor tower by the arm. "Oh, I do."

* * *

"You're not done dancing yet, are you?" Rose turned to look at the boy who had just grabbed her by the wrist on her way off the dance floor. A boy who just happened to be Scorp. Who just happened to look very hot that evening.

"I've been out there for nearly forty minutes," Rose said. "I need a break."

"Well, I guess it's okay then," Scorp said.

"Well I guess that's great, since I never asked you," Rose spat at him.

"Oh, come on. Let's catch up. I haven't seen you since June." Very persistent, that one.

Rose whipped around to face him in fury. "That's completely your own fault. Don't put that on me. You were at Al's all summer, and every time I was there, or he was near me, you were conveniently off with your little girlfriend, who is a particularly nasty little skank. You could have seen me just as often as you saw him or her, but you chose not to. So I'm not going to bother explaining what you could have been there to see your self."

Rose Wealey's temper was infamous. There were few who had escaped her wrath. She was well known for hexing people out of her way in the corridors on a bad day. But Scorp, having been the target on numerous occasions in the past years, was practically immune and brushed her outburst aside.

"Well then we'll just pick up from the beginning of this year, won't we?" No matter what he did, it seemed Scorp could always worm his way back into a girl's heart with even the simplest of actions. Rose wondered what it was that always made her heart melt. Hm...Perhaps those god-like looks of his?

"Fine," she huffed.

Scorp grinned. "Shall we start with a dance?" Rose began to protest that she had just gotten off the floor but he pulled her along and started twirling her around.

"You're such an idiot!" Rose yelled over the music.

The pair danced well into the night, as in until one in the morning. At the end of one song, Rose collapsed in laughter and Scorp had to hold her up. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she gasped. "Really, I'm fine." She calmed down and yawned.

"Not tired, are you?"

"No."

"Because it's only one in the morning."

"I'm not tired," Rose insisted, but she pulled closer to Scorp anyway. Her dancing blue eyes looked up into his cool gray ones. "This is fun, isn't it?"

"Start of school parties are the best," he answered. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head against his chest (she was still short enough to do that, even in heels). "Still not tired?"

"Maybe just a bit," she yawned.

"Should I take you back up to your dorm?"

Rose glared up at him. "If you must." Ah, what the young are willing to endure to party.

Rose and Scorp were able to leave together without much notice, except for a few gossips around the room. And when it comes to gossip, a few is always more than enough. They were already on the fifth floor, Scorp's arm around Rose's waist and her head on his shoulder, when Rose began to talk.

"I spent a month in Australia. My grandparents still have a house down there from the war. It's really pretty; you should come down and see it some time."

"I didn't know you went to Australia that often," Scorp commented.

"Oh yes, all the time. I went last summer with Eleanor. James and Lily came down with their dad, too." Rose laughed. "Eleanor and James did nothing but flirt. It was hilarious. I think you and Al were perusing around France, weren't you?"

"And Italy and Spain, and Russia, and Germany..." he counted off on his fingers.

"Ew, Germany?" Rose wrinkled her nose. "Why _Germany_?"

"I don't know, that was all Al's idea," Scorp said. "Don't blame me for Germany. It was boring."

"And you left me all alone in Australia, where Lily and I had nothing to do but watch a crappy teen soap opera."

"I might as well have been there," he said. "I heard all about it later anyway."

"That's right. For about a month it was 'James this' and 'James that' and they just kept getting closer and closer."

"By the time they were actually together, no one knew the difference." They laughed for a moment and then stopped in their tracks, staring at the ground, both knowing exactly what the other-and the rest of Hogwarts-was thinking. Rose was the first to voice it. At least between the two of them, because it was all anyone else could talk about lately.

"It's just so sad."

"I know."

"They were so in love. They_ are _so in love."

"I'd noticed."

"I've known James a long time," Rose said. "Quite literally since the day I was born, actually. I spent almost every day with him for six of my first ten years, and then I've lived with him for the past five years, almost another six! I usually know at least some bit of motive behind everything he does, every stupid move he makes. But this time," she shook her head. "This time I really wish I knew what he was thinking. I wonder what happened to make him do it. I've interrogated Eleanor too many times for my liking and I haven't seen enough of him lately to really talk to him. I tried at one of our family picnics this summer-which you missed-but he made an excuse to go talk to Teddy and avoided me the rest of the day. He's just so damn frustrating."

"I know. Really, I do," Scorp said when she gave him a disbelieving look. "But you can't just fix things yourself. I know you want to, but leave it alone."

"Who said I wanted to fix anything?" Rose said, outraged.

"You always do that," Scorp said. "You're always trying to fix things the way you think they should be. But Eleanor and James are…well, as sad as it is, over."

"I know they're over," Rose said. "Don't be stupid. I have to get up to bed before I fall over anyway." They walked the rest of the way in silence, pondering why they had always been so dramatic with each other while the rest of the school was getting dramatic over their 'friendly' dancing encounter. The number of people in pain tomorrow should definitely be record-breaking.

* * *

A/N: Okay, new update sometime this weekend (I think we covered that earlier) and remember how happy reviews make GG and me both! ;) Love ya guys who are still reading, despite my long absence, for which I am deeply apologetic. See ya in a few!  
-ballerinadoll9


End file.
